


Keep your hands off the merchandise (or: five times Clark had Batman merch and one time Bruce had Superman merch)

by Writer156



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bruce is possessive, Clark is a tease, Dick is around 10 years old, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Art, It's only hinted at, Lois and Jimmy are amused, M/M, Oblivious! Clark, One Shot, Possessive! Bruce, So Married, Soooo much fluff, but not in a bad way, he just likes seeing Clark in his stuff, nah just kidding he knows, nsfw if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: Clark is a fanboy, and Bruce doesn't know what to do with himself.Based on art by drawingpankake on Tumblr





	Keep your hands off the merchandise (or: five times Clark had Batman merch and one time Bruce had Superman merch)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get links to work so here are the urls for the pictures:  
> https://tinyurl.com/yaynqrwo  
> https://tinyurl.com/y7rh72kv (I was actually the anon who requested this one) 
> 
> I also reference a couple of their other superbat drawings, go look at all their amazing art and see which ones :)

**1.**  
Never let it be said that Bruce Wayne wasn't a tiny bit possessive.  
He guessed it came with the superhero business. It did help there at least. There was the determination to go above and beyond for the city he cared about. A fondness for his friends, which he kept well hidden. And the fear of losing everything he had worked for. All of these add up to a tendency to have a possessive streak. Clark learnt that first hand when he went to one of Bruce’s galas in a suit he had picked out for him. The reporter could feel his gaze on him all night, and if the billionaire’s increased enthusiasm later in private was anything to go by, he liked the subtle mark that he belonged to him. As Bruce lay in his arms that night, Clark got some ideas…

The first time seemed inconspicuous enough. Bruce was visiting Metropolis on a business trip, and Perry therefore scheduled an interview with him. Lois was supposed to take it, but strangely enough she dropped out last minute. Bruce thought it weird that she would miss out on a new scoop, but the joy of seeing her replacement overrun that thought.  
When Clark walked through the door however, Bruce knew something was different. He kept to his normal persona, sure, and he dressed exactly the same, but something was off. It wasn't until he started setting up his recording space that he realised exactly what it was.  
“You get comfy, Mr Wayne, I'll just get a few things out.” The reporter placed his satchel on the desk and began to rummage through it. Bruce had to stifle a laugh at the Batman pins and patches peppered on the front.

“Are you a fan of the Caped Crusader, Mr Kent?” He raised an eyebrow. Clark blushed.  
“Well, when you meet a man from Gotham…” He gave a nervous laugh.  
“I have you know I'm so much more than that.” He flashed a brilliant smile that only grew when he saw his lover’s face heat up further. “But you wouldn't want to cheat on your beloved Superman would you?”  
“I have a lot of respect for both heroes, Mr Wayne. They both hold places in my heart.” He smiled. “So what can you say about the recent rise in Wayne-Tech stock?”

Bruce gave his signature “Brucie” grin through most of the interview. And if he silently wished the camera was off so they could “reunite” properly, then that was no one’s business but his own.

* * *

 

 **2.**  
The second time was later that month. Bruce had travelled to Metropolis to surprise his boyfriend after a long undercover mission, but found his apartment empty. “He must still be out as Superman,” he sighed and reluctantly got out his laptop. He might as well get some work done if his favourite reporter wasn't there to greet him. It took 5 business emails and a redirected call before Clark Kent stumbled through the door.

“Bruce?” He gasped, before he chucked his bag along the floor and practically jumped into his boyfriend’s arms.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Can't I visit without a reason?”  
Bruce felt Clark’s grin against his shoulder.  
“Rao, I've missed you.”  
“Missed you too.” He pulled him in for a soft kiss.  
“You wouldn’t believe the day I've had.” Clark sighed, pacing towards his kitchen counter, satchel in hand. “First of all there was a robbery downtown I had to stop, which made me late for work…”  
Bruce tried to listen, he really did. But as Clark was pulling things out of his bag he couldn't help but get lost in the sight of the patches still stitched onto the front flap. He tilted his head to get a better view, which was when he noticed the rectangular package nestled neatly at the back.  
“What's this?” He asked, reaching for the box. Clark tensed, but didn't stop Bruce as he grabbed hold of his prize.

“A Batman drink bottle?” He asked.  
Clark blushed. “I can explain.”  
“Do tell.” He grinned.  
“Just as I was finishing up patrol I found a kid not much older than Dick crying all alone.” He began. “I asked him what was wrong, and he said the neighbour’s kids broke his favourite drink bottle. So I took him into the nearest toy store and let him pick out a new one. While we were looking, I found this.” He gestured to the box in Bruce’s hands.  
“Was the kid happy?”  
“Yeah, he was. He picked out a Superman one.” He beamed. “To remember the moment with his favourite hero.”  
“So why did you get this?”  
Clark couldn't meet his gaze. “I, uh, also wanted to be reminded of my favourite hero.”  
Bruce was speechless. His favourite hero? It's so cheesy, but it didn't stop his heart from racing at a million miles an hour. Clark must've noticed, as he started to tense up, and Bruce knew he should say something before he got the wrong idea. But what could say what he felt?  
“…you sap.”  
Clark sighed in relief.  
“C’mere.” Bruce dragged him into another kiss. “We’ve got some catching up to do.”

* * *

 

 **3.**  
“Bruce! Bruce! Come look!” Dick tugged on his shirt sleeve.  
“Not now,” The billionaire sighed. “I'm working on a case.”  
“Oh.” The boy sighed sadly. “I just wanted to show what Mister Clark and I got from the big comic place. Maybe later.” He trudged out of the Bat cave.  
Bruce sighed. It's not like he was getting anywhere with this. He could use a break, and he really shouldn't neglect his child’s interests. That would be bad parenting, and he really did not want to hurt him.

Dick had been with him for just over a year, but Bruce still hasn't fully gotten used to the fact he has a child in his life. As a kid, before his parents’ murders, he always imagined that when he had kids it would be after settling down with a nice woman his parents approved of. After they died, he resigned himself to being alone for the rest of his life. The kid in the back of crime alley would've never believed that just over a decade and a half later, he'd be (mostly) happily raising an orphaned child like himself with the help of Alfred and the alien of his dreams. He figured seeing what the kid got on his trip to Comic-Con was a small duty compared to everything else he has undertaken.

“Dick, wait.” He chased after his son. “I suppose I can take a break for this.”  
His face lit up. “You mean it! Yay!” The young Robin jumped around before running down the manor’s major hallway. “Mister Clark, he said yes!”  
“Did he now?” The man in question smiled down from the main staircase.  
“Now you remember what I said.” Dick instructed as Clark hovered down the staircase.  
“On the count of three. I know.”  
Bruce raised an eyebrow.  
“You'll like it B.” Clark teased.  
When the duo reached three, they unzipped their jackets to reveal matching Batman themed t-shirts. Bruce was stunned.  
“Do you like it? I really wanted one, and Mister Clark thought it would be fun if we matched.”  
It was too adorable. “I- I love it.”  
“I knew he would! Come on, we need to show Alfred now!” He bounded out of the room, dragging the Kryptonian in tow.

It was a few hours later before Bruce managed to corner Clark without also finding his son.  
“Do you really like it?” He blushed as Bruce trailed kisses down his neck.  
“Of course.” He gave a flirty smile. “But right now, I’d prefer it on the floor.”

* * *

 

 **4.**  
Bruce was tired, there was no doubting that. Chasing after another one of Two-Face’s schemes had left him both physically and mentally exhausted. He knew he needed to sleep, but he still had leads to follow on many other cases. He began to work though the files on the bat-computer, but even with his level of resilience his mind began to wander. Deciding to check on Dick, (he’d been side-lined due to the flu) he started up the manor’s security cameras. Thankfully his son was still in his room, albeit out of bed which wasn't ideal, but he didn't expect his boyfriend to be there with him. Especially not in what looked like a Batman onesie.

Bruce watched in awe as the reporter hid his face behind the ‘cape’ of the one piece, before poking his head back out to the extremely amused boy wonder. The activity was simple, mainly just used to entertain toddlers and very small children, but there was something charming about the situation, he wasn't sure what, that captivated both the Robin and the Bat. After about two minutes the actions changed, with Clark doing more of an irregular swooping pattern. He was obviously saying something as well, as Dick was laughing his head off, but Bruce couldn't tell what it was with just a dark visual. So still in his bat suit, he climbed the stairs of the cave as quietly as he could. By the time he got to Robin’s door, he could hear them both very clearly.

“I am the night!” Clark mock-growled to the giggling child, all the while Bruce watched on in both fondness and exasperation. ‘This was his life now,’ he sighed inwardly. He knew this element of surprise couldn't last long, as even though Superman could be distracted it wouldn't be long before he sought out his heartbeat. So storing the moment in his memory, he reluctantly cleared his throat.  
“What are you doing?” He asked in his signature growl.  
The sheer panic and fear on his lover’s face coupled with his son now rolling on the floor laughing was a sight he would memorise for all time.

* * *

 

 **5.**  
He had expected payback for the jumpscare last week. (“Seriously Bruce how did you do that!”) He just didn't expect Clark to take this route.  
There, sitting high and mighty in his office cubicle was the man in question, with only a plaid shirt covering the various amounts of Batman merchandise on his body. The T-shirt from Comic-con was the focus, but as he was absent-mindedly twirling a black and yellow pencil Bruce could also see the pins from the interview plucked neatly over his heart, (damn if that didn't do something to him) as well as new ones adorning his satchel. The reporter took a sip from his Batman drink bottle, and smiled innocently at his arrival.

“Hello Mr Wayne. Are you ready for the interview?”  
The son of a bitch.

“I'll be with you in just a second, just need to collect my things.” He picked up the pencil and a matching pen from his desk, and slid it in the binder of a Batman notebook. Bruce couldn't take much more of this. It was all there in front of him, the mark of the merchandise clearly advertising that he belonged to him. Scanning the room, and seeing only Lois and Jimmy present, he paced over to his boyfriend.  
“Clark…”  
“What?”  
“Seriously?” He gestured to the ensemble.  
Clark stared in mock confusion. “I have no idea what you mean.”  
Bruce sighed. “At least take the shirt off.”  
He regretted his choice of words as soon as a smirk took over Clark’s face.  
“Oh my, here in front of everyone, Mr Wayne?”  
“CLARK!” He felt his face heat up. Lois and Jimmy giggled in the corner.  
“Well done Smallville, I didn't think it could be done.” She took a sip from her coffee.  
“I'm hurt, Lois.”  
“Sure you are.”  
“Let's get going then.” Clark pushed through his friends. “We are on a time limit here.” It was then that his phone began to ring. The moment Bruce saw what Clark’s phone case was, he’d decided he'd had enough. Bruce threw the phone away and, while ignoring further teasing from Clark’s colleagues, dragged his boyfriend round the corner and into the nearest supply cupboard.  
“Ah, Batman and Superman in a closet, how appropriate.”  
“Shut up.” Bruce yanked him in by the collar and devoured his mouth with his own.

* * *

 

 **+1.**  
Sure, he was teasing. But he couldn't help himself. When he had someone like Bruce for a boyfriend, someone who could get any person he dreamed of, he had to show how he cared some way. Especially if the man in question wasn't used to or comfortable with romantic speeches or anything. Clark smiled at the thought of him. He didn't think he was fully forgiven for the stunt he pulled at the Daily Planet, but he thought what happened in the aftermath somewhat made up for it. Stepping off the elevator and up to the door of his apartment, he was about to unlock it when someone from the inside bet him to it. He froze, before recognising the heartbeat of the intruder.

“Hey.” Bruce smiled as he ran his hands through Clark’s hair. He melted into his boyfriend’s arms.  
“Hey yourself. When did you fly in?”  
“An hour ago. Didn't want to bother you with an airport pick up.”  
“You never would.” He beamed, just taking in the moment of peace that rarely happened between them.  
“I made coffee.”  
“I love you.”  
“I know.”  
They eventually migrated to the kitchen where Bruce got out cups for the both of them. It was a nice surprise to see Bruce in his apartment, casually dressed and rummaging through his things like he lived here. Clark watched him pull down his Batman mug before picking up an already full cup from the back of the counter.

“I don't own a Superman mug.” The reporter asked curiously as the billionaire sipped his hot coffee.  
“I know. It's mine.”  
It took a couple of seconds for what he said to register, and only a few steps for him to bundle over and envelop his boyfriend in a hug.  
“Hey!” He protested. “You're gonna make me spill the drink.” Clark stopped for a moment, only to readjust to holding him from behind.  
“I didn't know you were a fan, Bruce.” He nuzzled against his neck. His lover’s heart beat speed up.  
“Let me go, Clark.”  
“Nope, not happening. You're a fan. You're a fan of me.”  
“Well I am dating you.” He wormed his way out of Clark’s playful grasp, thankfully not spilling any coffee in the progress.  
“Who would've thought it, Bruce Wayne loves Superman.” Clark giggled, wrapping his arms again around him.  
“Well Clark Kent does love Batman.”  
“True, true.” He grinned. “You know, I could give you one of my shirts to wear.”  
“Don't get ahead of yourself.”  
Clark smiled and let his lips reach Bruce’s, their superhero mugs forgotten on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more DC related stuff, you can follow my Tumblr: @givememarveldc


End file.
